The present invention relates to mobile devices. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to detection of user events with mobile devices and performing functions in response to the detected user events.
The recognition of a user's state in mobile devices has previously been previously accomplished through the use of discrete motion detectors. The motions sensed by these detectors are typically compared against characteristic thresholds with regard to direction, sign, and magnitude of the sensed force or rotation for each detector.
The inventors of the present invention have determined that problems with these type of detection methods include that sensor events that are detected are often handled as disparate events. Because of this, it is difficult to determine occurrence of complex events.
In light of the above, it is desired to have portable navigation systems with increased detection of more complex events without the drawbacks described above.